


Lovers Or Enemies

by GraveyardGhoul



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-23 17:10:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10723638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardGhoul/pseuds/GraveyardGhoul
Summary: A modern day Hamilton College AUAlexander Hamilton, An extremely Intelligent College student on a scholarship studying to become a lawyer. He worked his ass of to be able to get into the school. He didn't have the money to pay so he did his best to get a scholarship.Thomas Jefferson, His roommate. He was a polar opposite. He easily payed to get into the school, No problem.The second they met it didn't work out. They always fought about everything and yet.. Something began to change in both of them.





	1. The worst

**Author's Note:**

> I've also posted this story other places,

"God dammit, Jefferson!" Alex yelled as he looked around his dorm room, Frantically searching for his papers he needed for his next class.

He knew his room mate, Thomas Jefferson, Hid them again. Of course he did. As he searched for the papers he made sure to make a mess of his roommates side of the room. Just as he found the papers he needed his roommate walked into the room with a huge grin on his face, His friend James Madison laughing behind him. "Hah, Finally found those papers? By the way I read over everything you wrote. It was terrible."

As he said that Alex stood up trying to push out of the room, The taller man Stopping him. Alex Just looked up at Jefferson glaring. "You sir, Are the worst." He yelled one more time before successfully pushing past him and running to class, Already late.

Jefferson laughed as he watched Hamilton run off, Making his way to bed and sitting down. "Well I don't know if this mess was worth it but it was pretty funny. Eh whatever, Il make him clean it up when he gets back." He looked around the room and relaxed.

"Its funny," He began to speak again. "He says he hates me and yet he still stays in this room, Il tell him to clean the room and I know he will. Strange man" Thomas laid back thinking as James looked at his phone.

James quickly stood up, Grabbing his stuff and getting ready. "I have to go! I forgot I have a class in five minutes. Cya!" He said his goodbyes and quickly left the room, Leaving Jefferson alone.

He waited around his room, Deciding to nap since he had no more classes for the day. All he had to do was wait for Hamilton to come back. He dozed off slowly and woke up to a loud bang, The door slamming shut. Looks like Alex is back. Thomas slowly sat up, Yawning and looking over at Alex who had sat down at his desk, Clearly busy. "Hey you ever gonna clean all this up?" Thomas sighed as he fully woke up, Still tired.

Hamilton got all his papers together and put them to the side, Turning around to face Thomas. "Can you for once just clean them up? I'm exhausted and I have work later today. Please? Just once do this? Next time I make a mess I promise ill clean it up.." Alex yawned as he finished speaking, Clearly tired.

Thomas was about to complain and try and get him to still do it until he looked back at Alex, He had passed out, Sleeping on his desk. Something inside him broke and instead of waking him up He began to clean up. It took him some time but finally the room looked decent. 

Just as he was about to sit down he found a blanket and put it around Alex because he was clearly cold. "God dammit Alexander, Why do you have to look so innocent when you sleep?" He sighed as he laid back down himself.

A few hours later Alex woke up and looked around the room, Realizing he had passed out on his desk. "I have to go to work soon dammit.." He sighed looking around the room, Seeing it was clean.

As he stood up he finally realized someone had put a blanket on him. " wait.. he wouldn't, Would he?" A small smile grew on his face as he began getting ready for work.

When he finished Alex walked over to his sleeping roommate and put the blanket over him, His face turning red as he looked at him. "Why do you have to be like this? Whatever.. Thanks." He mumbled before leaving the room.


	2. Shopping

"Wake up Hamilton, God dammit you fell asleep at your desk again." He signed as he saw his tired roommate.

Alex slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and looking around to see what woke him. "Oh it's just you.." he sighed and laid his head back down.

Jefferson just glared and pulled the chair away from the desk, forcing Alex to fall on the floor. "God dammit get up! We have things to do today."

He slowly got up, pushing Thomas away from him. When Alexander heard him say we he looked confused. "What do you mean we?"

"By we," he sigh's putting on his coat. "I mean we need to buy groceries and I know for a fact you can't afford any. Pick things we both like and il pay for it. Now Il meet you outside, hurry."

As Jefferson finished talking he closed the door beside him. "God dammit, how does he know I don't have plans? Today's my only free day but still." He mumbled to himself as he started getting ready.

A few minutes later he rushed out the door to meet his roommate. "God I hate you, give me more warning next time." Alex began to yell again.

"Aw don't lie, We all know you secretly love me." Thomas chuckled as he walked away.

A small blush grew on his face as he heard that. "What? Of course I don't! I could never love someone like you! You are a narsasisitc, piece of shit, asshole.." Alex began to rant as we walked behind his roommate.

Finally when they got there Hamilton stopped ranting. "Now what are we getting even?" He sighed, slightly out out of breath.

Thomas just grabbed a basket and shrugged, handing it to Alex. "Whatever I think seems good."

They walked through the store, Jefferson throwing random things into the basket half the time. Alex looked in the basket and chuckled when he saw something in the basket. "Condoms really? When will you ever need those?"

Thomas grew a huge grin and looked at him. "I need those a lot. If your lucky I may need one soon." He walked past Alex, gently slapping him on the ass.

Alexanders face went bright red. What just happened? Was he flirting with him? Was he joking? He had no idea and began following behind hi's roommate, Hoping he wouldn't turn around to see his bright red face.

Things calmed down as they kept walking around. They walked past an issle and Alex suddenly stopped, reconizing a desert. "Wait.." he mumbled and made his way down the issle.

As he looked at it he picked it up and walked back to Jefferson. "Can we get this..? I promise il pay you back! It's just.." he began to sound sad. "This was her favorite desert and I haven't seen these for ages. It's near her birthday so.."

Without even letting him finished Thomas grabbed it from his hand and put it in the basket, walking away. "Let's go pay now.. and you don't need to pay me back." He mumbled as he walked to pay.

After they finished paying they walked back to the dorm's, the walk home a lot quiter then on the way there.

As they walked into their dorms Alex began putting everything they bought away and sitting at his desk when done.

"Hey Jefferson.." Hamilton sighed, clearly not in a happy mood.

Thomas, who sat on his bed reading, looked up at Alex. "Ya?"

"Thanks.."


	3. The Bar

"What time is it..?" Alexander sighed as he checked the time, Knowing he had to get to work.

It was Ten at night, Usually he would try and be asleep at this time but not today, It was time for work. He was working a night shift at a local bar. Only a few hours but the worst people came out at night. It sucked but it gave him money so he had no right to complain. His roommate, Jefferson, Wasn't in the room. Probably off partying or whatever. Its not he actually has to work.

Hamilton made his way out of the dorms and across the street to a bar, It was louder the usual. Of course it was. He went into the back room, Got into uniform and started working.

Everything was fine at first until be began to serve drinks to a table. At the table sat Jefferson. Great. "Why are you here?" He sighed as he handed Thomas a drink.

Thomas looked up confused. "Wait you work here now as well? God dammit there goes my favorite bar." He took a sip of his drink and chuckled.

Alexander just glared and picked up an empty glass, Walking away. "I dont want to risk getting fired so I aint gonna say shit except for.. Fuck you." He quickly walked away.

Great looks like he would have to deal with his roommate all night. Why? Why this bar? This night couldnt get any worse He thought. He was sure wrong. The door opened and in Walked burr. Of course. He slowly walked over and glared. "Why are you here now? Whatever. What do you want to drink?"

He looked up to see hamilton glaring at him. "Can I not get a drink with jefferson? Il take a beer." He chuckled before looking away. "By the way Hamilton. Talk less, Smile more. Maybe you would get more tips if you did."

"You're the worst, Burr" He sighed as he walked away, Telling one of his co-workers to get a beer for the table with Jefferson and Burr.

The rest of the night went without a problem until it was closing time. The hard part was getting rid of all the drunk customers. "It's closing time. I have to ask you all to leave!" Hamilton yelled over the rowdy people.

Jefferson and Burr stood up, getting ready to leave as they heard Hamilton again. "Sir please step back. I'm not interested, sorry." He spoke professionally.

"Aw come on. I could put that cute little ass of your's to work~" the man moved closer to Alex, pinning him against a wall.

This made Alex start to worry. He tried to push away but he couldn't. It seemed like the man was coming in for a kiss so he turned his head to the side, closing his eyes hoping to avoid it.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. He looked back forward to see someone else standing in front of him and the other man on the floor. Who was it?

"Jefferson?" He looked confused as the man turned around.

Thomas looked down at Alex, A small smile on his face. "What? You expect me to sit back and watch something happen too you?"

He signed and grabbed Alexander's arm. "Let's go. Your co-workers can cover for you." Thomas dragged Hamilton, leaving behind Burr.

Alex stayed quite while the walked across the street and when they got to the dorms he sighed. "I'm sorry.. Its my fault, sorry I caused you trouble.."

Thomas just stopped? Turned around and stared at Alex. "Alexander Hamilton. Don't Apologize. You did nothing wrong." He gave Hamilton a smile. "I couldn't watch you get hurt. Now shut up and go rest, You deserve it."


	4. Time For a Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Slight warning ahead of time. A homophobic parent-

"Hamilton! I'm gone for the weekend don't forget." Jefferson sighed as he packed, Not wanting to go.

Alex, Focused on his work, ignored Jefferson and get working on a paper he had to finish for school. 

"I have to go now, Do I at least get a goodbye from my favorite roommate?" He said, Clearly wanting a reply before he left.

Alexander just look up at Thomas and wave, quickly getting back to work. He clearly didn't care that Thomas was leaving. "Thanks.. Whatever bye, I'll probably be back Sunday." He sighed and closed the door

Jefferson walked down the hall, Outside to see a car waiting for him, In it sat his fathers driver at the front and beside him sat his father. A person who he really didn't want to see. slowly, He made his way to the car, Put his bag in the back and got in the car, Sitting beside his dad. "Hey, pops." Thomas looked down at the floor as they drove away.

"I come all the way down here to see you and all I get is Hey, pops? Are you kidding?" His father began to yell. "What an ungrateful son I have!"

Jefferson took a deep breath in, Straighten's up and gave his father a smile. "Sorry, That was rude of me. Thanks for coming down to see me." He spoke as clear as possible, Clearly lying through his teeth. 

"Much better," His father gave him a clearly fake smile. Now tell me about your school, Roommate. Anything really."

When he heard roommate his eyes lit up. Oh boy there was a lot to talk about. "Well my roommate," he started. "His name is Alexander Hamilton. Some immigrant from who knows where. Hes the worst! He acts as if hes smarter then everyone just because he got a scholarship. I could have if I wanted too!" He began to rant

When he finally finished his father just sighed. "Do you get along with anyone?"

Thomas instantly looked up at his dad. "Of course I do! I have a few close friends. I have James Madison. Hes a really close friend. I also have Aaron Burr. Me and him aren't the closest of friends but he's pretty cool." He just sighed and shrugged as he finished speaking.

His father looked at him for a second before speaking again. "Are you sure none of these men are more then just friends to you?" He finished speaking just as they arrived at where they would be staying, one of the many houses they owned

Thomas quickly got out of the car and grabbed his bag. "Are you kidding me!? That was a one time thing dad. I was a high school student. I was confused! Even if something like that happened again why would it matter? It's my life, Not yours!" He yelled before walking into their house.

Jefferson quickly went to the room he was staying in and closed the door. He knew his dad would follow him up so he quickly locked the door. Not long after he heard banging on his door. "We are not going through this again!" His dad yelled.

A fight broke out between the two of them, Yelling back and forth. His fathers last words broke Thomas. "No son of mine will like men!"

Thomas unlocked his door, Holding his bag, And looked his father straight in the face. "Looks like i'm not your son." He began to walk out of the room. 

"I have my eye on someone. We may not get along but he's actually a decent person, Unlike you." His face grew a pink tint as he realized what he said, Did he really just admit to liking someone? 

That wasn't the important part now. He had to find a way to get back to his dorm..

 

It was late at night and Hamilton was still working on schoolwork, Not caring about the time. He was very focused until he heard someone jiggle the doorknob then knock quietly. Quickly, He got out of his desk and opened the door. When he opened the door he looked up and saw his roommate standing there. "Wait, I thought you were gone for the weekend?" Alex looked confused.

Thomas chuckled and threw his bag on the floor, Flopping onto his bed. "ya about that," He chuckled as he sat up, Shrugging.

"My dad pretty much kicked me out," He said before laying back down. "Now go back to whatever you were doing. I'm tired."


	5. The party

Since Jefferson came back early he had nothing planned, Until he got a phone call. "Hey, James! What's up?" Thomas answered his phone happily.

James told him about a party happening tonight not far from the dorms. "Hell ya i'll be there. I really need something after the night I had yesterday." He sighed slightly but agreed to go.

Alexander was woken up by his roommate talking. "God why are you so annoying? I was happily sleeping." Alex yawed, sat up and stretched.

Thomas chuckled and looked over at Hamilton. "You might wanna go back to sleep," He grinned "We have plan's tonight. A party not far from here. You gotta go. Everyone's going."

It took Alex a few seconds to understand what he was saying. "A party? Actually... sure. I'll go." He surprisingly had no complaint

"Really? That was easy.. Why are you coming?" Jefferson looked at him confused.

"Well," Alex smiled back. "I know people going. Three pretty good friends. You know one of them I think. Lafayette?"

When Thomas heard his name a small blush grew on his face. "Ya, I met him In french class in high school. We.. had a thing in the sumer." He shrugged, trying to play it off as nothing.

Alex looked slightly shocked. "Never heard that part, you two still cool?" He wanted to make sure Lafayette would be okay seeing Thomas at the party.

He quicky nodded. "Oh ya! Everything fine between me and him, We still talk."

Hamilton let out a sigh of relief and nodded. "OK good, I didn't want anytime to be awkward."

For the rest of the day nothing else really happened. When it came time for the party both of them headed out, walking there together. "Hey Alex, I just realized, ive never seen you drink. Why? You a lightweight?" Thomas chuckled

Alex looked slightly offended. "I can drink fine. I just cans afford anything." He shrugged and gently pushed Jefferson.

"Hah ya sure. Whatever you say," They kept up small talk until they got too the party.

When they got there they both went their ways. Thomas went to find James and Alex went t find his friends. It wasn't hard. They were the loudest their and yelled the second they saw him. "Yo, Hamilton!" They all quickly went to him.

He hadn't seen these guys in ages. Lafayette, John, and Hercules."Hey guys!"Alex chuckled

They all started drinking and having a good time. John went to grab more drinks for everyone and came back looking worried. "Hey, Hamilton. Your old friend.. Maria is here. So is Eliza."

Alexander just shrugged. "Me and Eliza are still friends, which is shocking. I did cheat but she forgave me.. I still love her, Just not the way I did." He said before grabbing a drink John got and quickly chucked it.

"Hahah, Man you might wanna slow down." Hercules laughed, taking a so of his drink.

All of Alex's friends were clearly already out of it, Alexander the worst. He really needed a night out like this. A night to be himself and have fun with friends.

Jefferson was having a petty fun night as well. He was hanging with his friends Burr and James, drinking and having a fun time.

The night went on pretty good until a drunk Hamilton Stumbled over to Jefferson and held onto him, trying to steady himself. His friends followed behind him. "Jefferson," Lafayette started. "You are his roommate, Right?"

Thomas looked confused at the drunk Alex hugging his arm. "You should probably take him home.." John spoke, clearly worried about his friend Alex.

Without any thought Jefferson nodded and started saying goodbye to his friend's. "Hey guys, I gotta go now I guess. I'd feel bad if I made him walk alone like this." His friend's nodded, wishing he didn't have to leave but knew he had too.

"Thanks for telling me guys. I'm sure he'll thank you later." Thomas started walking out of the party,Alex still holding on to him.

As they kept walking, Alex began to hold tighter. "Thomasss~" he slurred his words.

Thomas kept quite until they got. To the dorms. "Alex go to bed now, rest Okay?"

Alex stumbled over to Jefferson's bed and laid down."Thomas, Come here.." he opened his arms, wanting him there.

Thomas sighed and sat on his bed. "Ya, now I get why I've never seen you drunk." He chuckled, looking at his drunk roommate.

Alex quickly put his arms around his roommate, holding him tight. "Why do you have to be like this? I like you so much and your always so mean to me," He moved over and kissed his neck softly, leaving a small mark.

Thomas sat there confused,listening to his roommate ramble. Before you could reply his roommate passed out in his bed. "God dammit Alex.. How can you go to bed right after that."

Jefferson grabbed him a blanket and tucked him in before laying down at bottom of his bed, his head laying on the bed, falling asleep himself.


	6. A Hangover

"Ugh," Hamilton groaned, Just waking up.

He had a terrible headache. This was the exact reason he didn't drink very often. Once he started he didn't stop. Alex looked around the room, confused to how he got home. "Wait.. This isn't my bed.."

Alexander quickly looked around, Seeing his roommate sitting on the floor with his head resting on the bed. Did Thomas help him get home? Oh boy, what all happened last night?

Alex slowly got out of bed, Not wanting to wake Jefferson. "All I need is some painkiller and water.. Where do we keep that?"

He quickly found everything he needed on the table beside a note. The note read:  
_"I know when you wake up you'll need all this, Water and painkillers. I'm guessing you have a massive headache. You drank a lot. Maybe don't next time? Eh, You seemed to have a lot of fun. That's all that matters I guess. Whatever, Doesn't matter._

**_~Thomas Jefferson."_**

The note was a mess, Clearly quickly written. The note seemed.. Nice? Like something had changed? Alexander kinda liked it but worried. "Oh god.. Did I say something stupid? Doesn't matter right now,"

All that mattered was taking the pills. He felt like he was dying. Quickly, Alex took the pill and made his way back other to his own bed and laid down. Alexander needed more sleep. He could worry about everything later, He could talk to Jefferson later. Hamilton sighed and closed his eyes, Slowly falling asleep once again.

A little after Alexander fell asleep Thomas woke up. Slowly, He sat up stretching. "Ahh, My back is killing me. Sleeping like this was a bad idea." He mumbled quietly, Looking to see where his roommate was.

Thomas saw his roommate back in his own bed and smiled, Looking to see if he saw what was left at the table for him. Jefferson was just worried about Alexander. He drank so much at the party. His train of stop quickly stopped as his phone rang. He quickly went to grab it, Not wanting to wake his roommate. "Hello?" Thomas quickly answered.

He heard a soft voice on the other side. It was a friend of Alexanders, John Laurence. "Hey, Sorry to bother you! I just wanted to check how Alex is doing, I'm guessing he's asleep?" He chuckled slightly and continued, "Usually hes out of it the day after drinking. Alex always drinks so much, He has no self control."

Jefferson listened to Hamilton's worried friend on the other side. So he's always like this? That's no good. "Everything's fine here, Hes fast asleep right now, Though he did wake up earlier and took some pain killers before passing out again. I was a pretty worried there for a bit. He was pretty messed up." He sighed as they finished talking.

Before he could think anything else he heard someone talking from the other side of the room. "Aw you worry about me? How sweet." Alexander chuckled.

Thomas quickly turned around. "Hah you wish! I'm pretty sure Johns the only one who worried about your dumb ass." He quickly refuted.

Alex stretched and slowly sat up. "Its impossible to sleep in here with so much noise. Can you like shut it?" He glared at his roommate.

Jefferson quickly started talking softer, Not wanting to upset Alex even more. "Oh ya.. Sorry about that, You probably still feel like shit."

Hamilton sighed and looked slightly concerned. He was right, Something did happen last night.. But what? Did he say something stupid when he was drunk? Of course he did, He had to of... Or did something stupid. Great. "Hey, Jefferson."Alex sounded serious.

Thomas quickly looked over, worried. "Um.. Ya what is it?"

Hamilton stood up and walker over too his roommate. "What happened last night? You're acting differently. Something must have, Tell me. Did I say something stupid?"

He quickly looked down, Blushing slightly. "Um maybe? Jefferson continued. "Doesn't matter. All I have to say is.. _Je ressens le même chose_ " Thomas spoke before leaving the room in a hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the translation may be wrong?? I just used google translate oops.


	7. Free Food For Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just find this chapter title fun

Hamilton sat in his room, confused. What happened a few days ago? What did his roommate say to him? _Je ressens le même chose_.. What did that mean? He couldn't stop thinking about what happened. Something changed. Jefferson had started being more kind. What made him do that? He had been out of the room as much as possible. It was as if Thomas was trying to avoid him.

"Il talk to him and see what happens.. I'll make some food and maybe he will talk more! Who doesn't love free food?" He started talking to himself as he walked into the kitchen. "hmm, What to make? something simple."

They recently went shopping so the kitchen was stocked. Hamilton Grew up in a poorhouse so he could work with anything and make some pretty good meals. He had to learn, it was that or starve. It wasn't a good start but he learned some good skills.

"I'll make something simple. A nice salad with.." Alex looked around the kitchen more. "Chicken, Tomatoes and Some avocados. That will work!"

He always enjoyed cooking so he had fun with it, Enjoying the time by himself for once.

As Hamilton worked his ass off in the kitchen Jefferson was out with a few friends. Aaron burr and James Madison. They were out getting coffee, Relaxing, While Jefferson gossiped. "And then, He started kissing me and going on about how rude I was and how much he cared about me! I was like boy, What? He was all over me!" Thomas explained.

"Wait.." Burr stopped him. "So like.. You guys a thing now? We all know you like him, No matter what you say." Burr chuckled, Taking a sip of his coffee.

A small blush grew on his face as he took another sip of coffee. "No.. He doesn't even remember what he

said. I've been kinda avoiding him.. its awkward seeing him!"

When Jefferson's friends heard that they both sighed. "Are you kidding me? so you like him, He likes you.. and yet you wont fucking talk to him? Are you stupid dude? Go get him!" James Seemed irritated.

Thomas just looked at his friend and nodded, Taking another sip of coffee. "Ya, Pretty much. I did tell him I felt the same though.. In french." 

As James heard that he just laid his head on the table. "Oh my god.. you know he doesn't speak french!"

As Thomas was about to speak him phone rang. "One second guys," He said before quickly picking up the phone, it was Hamilton.

"Hey!" He seemed happy. "I actually decided to cook tonight so you should come back soon if you actually want food, Bye" And the call ended just like that.

"Guys, I gotta go. Hamilton actually cooked and wants me home.. I think?" he shrugged and grabbed his coffee.

"Today was fun, Thanks for actually listening to my bullshit life." He added before making his way out of the cafe and heading back to the dorms.

He quickly walked into his room and saw Hamilton putting the food onto the table. It was all set up nice. Alexander waited for his roommate to get home before he started eating. "Hey, You actually came pretty fast." Alex smiled brightly. "I make some salad as a side and made some Lemon roasted chicken for the main course. Um, Nothing really that good.. Sorry.' He shrugged, Looking up at his roommate as he sat down.

Jefferson looked at it all in awe. He couldn't remember the last time he had a proper meal, usually it was just frozen dinners. Thomas quickly took a bite and grinned. "Oh my god Alexander."

Alex quickly looked worried, Sitting down at the table. "Is something wrong? I'm sorry if it tastes bad!" He started to panic.

Thomas quickly took a few more bites. "Is something wrong? Ya!" He exclaimed. "Whats wrong is that you don't always good for us, This is great!" Jefferson chuckled and looked at his roommate.

Alex was so happy to hear he enjoyed it. "This was my mothers favorite dish to make." He spoke before beginning to eat.

Everything during supper went smoothly, Nothing awkward. They kept talking and having fun even when they finished eating. Alex wanting to ask about the party again but he didn't want to ruin such a good night.. That could wait another night.


	8. Good Friends

"Guys I'm so confused.." Hamilton sighed as he sat at a coffee shop with his friends, Lafayette, John, and Hercules.

They met there a few minutes prior. Alex tried to explain everything to them. "Did something happen at the party? I don't remember anything.. Did I do something to him?" He looked down, worried. "Hes nice .. Like really nice now. I'm worried I may have said something.."

All his friends looked at him slightly confused wondering what he could have said. "I'm confused.. What could you have said?" John tilted his head slightly

Alexander kept looking down, A small blush glowing on his face. "I may.. Like Thomas, a Lot."

Just as he started speaking James walked into the coffee shop and grinned the second he heard that, Walking up to the table and places his hands down. "So, You interested in Jefferson huh?"

Quickly His eyes widened and he started panicking. Before Alex could talk Lafayette started. "Hes a good one, Good in bed I mean. Right, James?" Lafayette Grinned widely.

James quickly got mad and turned a bright red. "W-What? How would you know anything! Nothing!" He quickly denied the claims.

"Aw sorry honey, I spent a whole summer with him having _A lot of fun~_ I know things." Lafayette stuck out his tong and winked as James stormed off, Out of the coffee store.

Alexander laid his head on the table while Lafayette tried to Comfort him. "Don't worry, James wont tell him after what I said. He doesn't like people knowing him and Thomas were once a thing. Since he knows I know about that he wont tell a soul. Trust me." He gave him a reassuring smile and Alex began to sit up.

Hercules quickly glared at where James stood and raised his first, Clenching it. "And if he tells a soul i'll destroy him." He seemed serious.

John ignored his friends last comment and wrapped his arm around Hamilton. "Why don't you just tell him? If you care about him so much you should."

Alex listened to all his friends and nodded. "I think I might... later, Oh wait!" He remembered a few nights ago. "Lafayette what does.. Je ressens le même chose mean? Thomas said that to me" he totally butchered the french.

A small smile grew on his friends face and he nodded his head. "Honey, I think you told him you like him.. While drunk." He shrugged. "That means I feel the same."

Hamilton sighed once more and slammed his head into the table. "This is why I don't drink, Ever... Wait!" He quickly sprung up "He feels the same?"

All his friends nodded and chuckled while john checked to see if he was okay from well.. Just slamming his head into a table pretty hard. Alexander quickly stood up, Grabbing his coffee. "Thanks guys! I have.. Things to do." He said before dashing out of the coffee store.

All his friends cheered as he ran off, Knowing he was going to talk to Jefferson. "Wait.." Hercules quickly looked at Lafayette. "You and Thomas were a thing?"

He just chuckled and but his arm around his friend. "No worries," He moved closer to Hercules ear. "You are better by far~"

Thomas was in the dorm, Listening to music as Hamilton ran into the room out of breath. "Hah.. hah..." He struggled to breath before quickly sitting down on Jefferson's bed.

Thomas looked at him confused and it took Alex a few seconds to talk. "Has- Has James been here recently?" He laid his head back, Almost hitting the wall.

Jefferson walked over to Hamilton, Looking confused and handing him a glass of water. "No.. Why? And are you okay?"

Hamilton let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank god.." 

After that, They both stopped talking. Thomas sat down confused as Hamilton just laid there, Thinking before getting an idea. "Jefferson.. can you come here for a second?"

Thomas walked over and stood beside the bed. "Whats up?" As he spoke Alex stood up, Right in front of him

They were really close and Alexander blushed lightly. "well, I.. I really like you! I have for awhile. I had to tell you and um.. ya.."

Alex stood there for a second before gently kissing Thomas on the cheek then dashing out of the room, A nervous wreck.

Thomas fell back on his bed and looked up at the ceiling, Blushing. " _Oh shit,_ "


	9. Something New

Alex knocked on his friend's door rapidly. “John you hear?”

John quickly opened the door, Half dressed, Lafayette standing behind him. “U-Um, What is it?” He looked embarrassed.

Alexander looked down, Face still red from what happened with Thomas. “So.. I told Jefferson I liked him, Then kissed his cheek.. Then left. And now iI’m here.”

Both his friends looked at him and sighed, Moving aside and letting Alex in the room. “Why? He feels the same honey. You should have stayed. I bet you guys could have had fun~” Lafayette chuckled and moved alex, Making him sit down.

Hamilton just laid his in his hands and sighed. Why didn’t he stay? He panicked. Thomas could have gotten mad. He didn’t want to see Thomas mad. “I don’t know what to do, Help?” He looked at his friends.

John sighed, Went to the fridge and grabbed a beer, Throwing it to Alex. He struggled but caught it before it hit him. “Thanks,” He sighed before taking a sip.

They all sat by Hamilton, Drinking and having a good time. After a few sips Alexander Realized. “Did I interrupt something between you to..?” 

Lafayette chuckled and John blushed. “Um, Don’t worry. Nothing was happening.. At the moment.” John quickly replied.

Alex just nodded, Taking another sip of beer wanting to forget what he heard. After a few more drinks Hamilton stood up and decided what he would do. “I’ll go now, Il tell him! Thanks guys.” He made his way to the door, “I’ll let you guys go back to what you were doing..” Alexander quickly added before leaving.

Thomas sat in his room, Still confused as his friend, James, Walked in. “How dare you?” He seemed mad.

Jefferson just looked at him confused as his friend walked closer, Pushing him on the bed. “You, You told Lafayette about what went on between us..” He said before pinning him down.

Just as that happened, Alex walk into the room, Ready to talk to Thomas. “Hey Thoma…. Oh. S-Sorry! I… I’ll go now..” He ran out of the room again, Almost crying.

“W-wait!” Thomas yelled back at him, Pushing James off him.

He pushed his friend down on the floor and glared at him. “What was the point of that? To fuck up my only chance with him? Fuck you!” Jefferson ran out of the room, Trying to chase his roommate. 

Alexander ran out of the dorms, Tears running down his face. “I was stupid to think he would like me..” He kept running, Wanting to go anywhere but near jefferson.

Hamilton ran to a nearby park and sat down underneath a tree, His hands cover his face as he cried. “I’m so stupid..” He kept repeating.

Jefferson saw him run into the park and he looked around for him. “Alex? Please! It's not what you think!” He yelled before hearing crying behind a tear, Heading too it.

“Alex?” He kneeled down beside him, Tapping his shoulder.

Alexander quickly looked up at him, Rubbing eyes. “Why are you here? I-I thought you would be with james…” 

Thomas looked up at Alex, Grabbing him and standing up holding his hand. “I care about you.. I like you. Not Thomas. He was just messing with me..” He quickly pull Alex into a hug.

“I really like you a lot Alexander Hamilton.. Will you go out with me?”


	10. First Date

"Morning, Good looking." Thomas grinned as Alex slowly woke up, Yawning

He looked around and blushed, Looking at Jefferson. "Hah, Ya good morning. Sorry, Did I sleep in late?" Alex looked around for something to tell the time.

Jefferson walked to the kitchen, Placing two cups of coffee and sitting down. It had been like this almost ever morning. Thomas woke up, Made coffee and waited for His boyfriend to wake up. "You slept longer then usual but no worries, You don't have anything to do today so its okay." He gave Alex a bright smile.

Alexander slowly made his way out of bed, Moving to the table, A blanket still wrapped around him. He took a sip of his coffee and sat there, Slowly waking up. "Good coffee as always." Alex chuckled and leaned over, Kissing Jefferson's cheek.

"Hey," Thomas stood up and smiled down on Hamilton. "Since we both seem to be free, Why not go on a date? We've never really gone on one yet.. Unless sitting and watching shitty movies together counts." Thomas shrugged.

Alexander's eye's lit up when he heard that idea. "A date could be a lot of fun.. If you want too." Alex added on.

Everything between them was pretty good, though it was awkward at times. Just like any starting relationship.

Thomas looked around for his wallet then back at Hamilton. "Get dressed then we can go out. Nothing fancy don't worry. We can just go to that one coffee shop."

Alex nodded and quickly got red, grabbing his wallet and heading to the door before Jefferson stopped him. "No." He said, Grabbing his wallet.

"I pay today. Let me treat you, Okay? You don't really have much of a choice." Jefferson laughed before putting his arm around his boyfriend and walking out the door.

Alex nodded and walked out the door. "You really are kind Mr.Jefferson." Hamilton chuckled.

Before, when they walked place's it was silent the way there. This time it was full of conversation. It was nice not to awkwardly walk beside each other with nothing to talk about.

When they got to the coffee store Thomas opened the door for his new boyfriend. "You go sit, i'll buy us a me coffee." Alexander nodded, sitting down while Jefferson went to get in line.

As Alex waited for his boyfriend to return he noticed someone walk into the coffee store. "Hercules, Whats up?"

The second his friend heard him he rushed over to his side. "Alex, My man! Why you here?" He chuckled.

Hamilton looked back at the line and smiled. "I'm here with Jefferson on a date."

"Really? Same!" Hercules grinned. "I'm meeting Lafayette here." Just as he finished speaking Thomas returned with coffees.

"Well, Hey. I'll leave you guys be. Have fun." He winked before walking away and sitting at his own table.

Thomas sat down beside Alexander and handed him a coffee. "One of your friends right? What's he doing here? I was hoping to be alone with you here." He chuckled.

Alex took a sip on his coffee and smiled. "The coffee's great! Thanks. And he's here on a date as well. With Lafayette i'm pretty sure. Its great. All my friends are getting into relationships. I'm pretty sure John and Peggy even started going out. Its great!" Hamilton Exclaimed.

The rest of the date they sat there, Talking and just enjoying each others company, Something they both hated before. "Lets head back now, Its getting sort of dark. We could watch a movie when you get back if you want." Thomas suggested

Alexander stood up, Throwing away his coffee cup and nodded. "A great way to end a great day." Alex smiled, Grabbing Jefferson's hand and walking out of the shop.

The walk back was quick and when they got into the dorms Thomas looked around for some movies, Quickly putting a movie into the DVD player. Alex was already sitting down, Waiting for Thomas. Jefferson grabbed a blanket and sat down beside Alex, Wrapping them both up.

Alex yawned and rested his head on his boyfriends shoulder, Closing his eyes. "Today was a lot of fun.. Thanks." He mumbled before dosing off with his boyfriend beside him.


	11. I'm Always Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters might get slightly darker.  
> Warnings: Violence  
> Cursing  
> Foul language

Alex yawned, waking up on the couch with a blanket wrapped around him. He was still in the spit he fell asleep last night, Jefferson nowhere to be seen.

He sighed and slowly got off the couch, keeping the blanket around him. "Where did he.." Before he could finish Jefferson walked into the room holding coffee.

It was coffee from the coffee shop they usually went to. "You slept in so I thought I would have time to run and get some actual coffee. I was right. Just on time." He added before handing his boyfriend the coffee.

He put his arm around Hamilton and pulled him close. "I wanted something to wake you up before classes today. I don't have any till later today so i'll walk you to your class."

Alex smiled and pulled Thomas into a hug. "Aw, Thanks. You are way too kind," He smiled "it's funny, a week ago you would have never done this."

Thomas shrugged. "Things change," He let go of his boyfriend. "Now go change, Get ready for your classes."

Hamilton sighed but nodded, getting dressed before heading out, holding Jefferson's hand. "You sure I can't just skip today? I'd rather spend more time with you." He spoke as they walked out of the dorms.

Thomas pulled Alex close and kissed the top of his head. "We can watch another movie tonight or something. If you want."

Alex nodded but before he could talk someone bumped into him, making him stumble back. "Hey, Watch where you're going.. Fag" They moved as they walked by.

Thomas stopped walking and slowly turned around. "What the fuck.. did you just say?" He paused between every word.

The other men stopped walking and turned around to look at them, one stepping closer. "I said watch where you're going.. _Fag_."

Jefferson began to walk closer to him, his eyes full of rage. Before he could do anything Alex grabbed onto his hand, pulling him back where they were walking. "Don't. Don't let them ruin a good day."

Thomas slowly nodded and glared as they walked away. "What assholes.. if they say anything again I swear to God I'll.." He was stopped before he could finish talking.

Alex was getting sick of him talking so he leaned up and kissed him boyfriend,wrapping his arms around him. This was their first actual kiss and Jefferson was shocked, His face went bright red.

Before Thomas could say anything Alex began walking away. "Well, Here we are. Looks like I gotta go." He grinned before hugging his boyfriend then running off to class.

Thomas stood there for a second before heading back to the dorms to get ready for his classes. "Well that just happened."

Jefferson was distracted most of his classes but did his best to stay on track. Hamilton's classes ended after a few hours and it began to get dark. He knew his boyfriends classes would be done soon so he began to walk over to the building as he heard people talking. "Oh look, Its that fag again. Without his little boy-toy this time?"

They began walking over to him and he began to worry. "He's probably just using you. I've heard he's slept with like half the guys on campus, Almost as bad as that Lafayette kid."

Now they were right in front of Hamilton and didn't seem happy. "Oh but you're just as bad as him aren't you? You got two of the prettiest girls here to sleep with you, One while you were dating the other. Aren't you just a terrible person?"

A few tears began to fall from his eyes and that just made them get worse. "You going to cheat on him as well? Of course you will, You'll sleep with everyone. Maybe you do belong with Jefferson. You are just some useless whore after all." They laughed

This broke Hamilton, He couldn't stop crying. Before he knew it he heard a familiar voice, Thomas Jefferson. Slowly, Alex opened his eyes and saw one of the guys running away while the other was on the floor with a bloody nose. Thomas grabbed his boyfriend's hand and began walking away. "If you try anything like this again i'll make sure you don't make it out of this alive.." He glared behind him before flipping them off.

The walk back to the dorms was quite. Hamilton held Jefferson's arm tightly and was still shaking. When they got back into the dorms Thomas lead Alex to the couch and sat him down, Wrapping him in a blanket. "Whatever they said was wrong.." Thomas held Alex close.

This made Alex start to cry again. "I don't deserve you.. I'm a terrible person. Everyone who loves me just gets hurt!" He began to yell.

Thomas just held him close, Letting him get it all out. "Honey, No matter what happens I won't leave you. I just got you, I can't lose you now. I'll give you all the chances in the world.. I can't let you go now.."

Alex slowly moved his head up, Away from Jefferson's chest and looked up at him. "I don't deserve you." He mumbled before pulling him into a loving kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Quick note:
> 
> I kind of want to make this story slightly dark but I don't know if i should. Does anyone have any complaints if I do? I also want to add a bit of drama between characters but that all depends, Thanks!-


	12. Never Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Cursing  
> Fighting

It had been almost a week since Hamilton had seen those people. He still seemed bother by it, Barely talking and skipping all his classes. Thomas tried to help but it was clearly more then he could do. 

Jefferson kept up with his daily rutine. Waking up early and making Alex a coffee, Even if he didn't drink it. He wanted things to go back to normal. No matter what he had to do. He worried about Alex. He just fell into a deep depression and couldn't get out of it. "Hey Alex, I'm heading out with friends after class for a bit. That okay?" Jefferson wanted to make sure Alex would be ok all alone. 

Alex moved the blanket away from his face and sat up in his bed, Slowly nodding. "Ya.. just please don't come back too late. I'll miss you.." Hamilton mumbled and looked at his boyfriend. 

Jefferson smiled and hugged his boyfriend, Kissing him on the cheek. "Take care ok? I made some pasta and put it in the fridge. Just heat it up." He sighed before walking out of the room. 

Alex got up and opened the fridge. "I don't deserve you.." 

He moved around the room, slowly getting ready for work. It was ok since this was his first time calling in sick but he knew he had to start working again. Relying on Thomas wasn't a good idea. Doing it for himself was the best. It was always the best. 

Alex quickly wrote a note, leaving it on the table for Thomas then left for work. 

The walk there was fine. Those guys were no where to be seen. Thank god.. he made it to work fine and started his shift. 

Thomas had one class today. When that was over he went to meet a few people at a near by coffee store. Lafayette, John, and Hercules walked in and sat by him. "So like.. why did you want to meet us all here?" Hercules questioned. 

Thomas sighed and looked at the table. "Alex has barely left bed in the last week. Not after we got into a fight with those kids. They said some pretty messed up shit to him.. Hes fallen into a depression and I was wondering if there was anything I could do to help.."

John, Who had known Alex for the longest looked shocked. "Oh no.." he acted as if this had happened before. 

Laffayette looked at Thomas and sighed. "Alex is like me, not from here. An immagrent. I moved here with my family though. I had it a lot better then him..." Thomas looked at him confused. 

Hercules put his arm around Laffayette. "He hasn't had a nice past. I think it's best if you ask him about it.."

Jefferson stood up and made his way to the door. "Thanks guys.. for helping me and clearly helping him.." He smiled before running out of the store. 

John sat there, putting his head on the table. "I care for Alex a lot.. why did this have to happen again?"

Thomas arived home quickly,looking for Hamilton but only seeing a note. "He went to work..? At least he got up.." He decided to sit and wait for his roommate to get home. 

Alex's shift ended right at nine. He got ready and left work. Not thinking he would run into those guys. When he got back on campus he heard some guys yelling. "Hey its that kid, And his boyfriends no were to be seen!" He heard a laugh then people running towards him.

"Time to teach this whore a lesson." One lauged before pushing Alex to the ground. 

Hamilton tried to stand up but couldn't. One of the guys was stepping on his chest, making it impossible to get up. "What an idiot. Thinking he could get away with what happened. I don't think so." One of the guys reached down, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. 

Alex was already shaking, Terrified. One punched him in the face, making him fall back down again. "So weak."

Hamilton stood up this time, looking up at the men. "Stupid kid. Maybe we'll just get your boyfriend next time." One grinned. 

Alex quickly widened his eyes, punching one of the guys right in the eye, turning around and quickly running back the the dorms. He quickly opened his doors to look at Jefferson, tears running down his face and a bloody nose. 

"Alex! Oh my god, What happened? You have a bloody nose.. and a black eye! Sit down, i'll clean you up" HD quickly ran and grabbed a wet cloth and a ice back.

He handed the ice to Hamilton and sat beside him, Cleaning up the blood. "What happned?"  Hamilton just shrugged. 

"The guys came back.." he began to tear up. "I punch one in the eye and ran away.."

Alex broke down, cuddling up close too Thomas. "I'm so sorry.."


	13. Past and Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Abuse

Alex had taken a few days off of school so he could rest. His face began to heal but his heart did not. He sat on the couch beside his boyfriend, cuddled close to him. "Hey Alexander.." Thomas mumbled.

Hamilton looked up at him. "Ya.. what's up?" He moved closer.

Jefferson leaned down, kissing the top of his boyfriends head. "You feeling any better?" Alex just stayed quite and looked down, still staying close.

Thomas began to worry about him more and more everyday. Alex began eating less, sleeping less and barely even moving away from him.

Such a kind person like Alex didn't deserve anything like this. He didn't deserve to be beat up like that, to be called all those terrible names. "Alex.. honey, please tell me what's wrong.. does it have to do with what happened before you came to america? I've been told you had a.. rough life. Please tell me.."

**-Alexanders flashback-**

"I'm so sick of this family! Nomen of you can even do anything, just laying there sick!" His dad yelled.

Alex slowly got up, making his way towards his father. "I'm sorry.. I'll get a job when I get better.. I'll take care of everything!" He tried to hug his dad but got pushed to the floor.

"Don't touch me!" His dad yelled before kicking the small kid away. "You're discusting and clearly woruthless!"

His dad began to walk out of the door, leaving his house behind. "This family will rot in hell, good luck" he yelled before slamming the door, leaving Alex with his mother, very sick.

His mom was barely even breathing anymore, clearly very ill. "Mom.. I'm sorry.. I made him leave. Please get better.." he mumbled hugging her. 

He stayed like that for awhile until he heard his mother speak softly. "I'm sorry Alexander.. I love you.." and just like that she was gone. 

This left Alex alone and heartbroken. No where to go. 

**-Back to present-**

 

Alex began to cry after the story but he wasn't finished yet. "After that a storm came and destoyed my town.. It was terrible." 

He couldnt stop crying. He just hated everything that happened to him. "Then I moved in with my aunt.. she killed her self so I worked my ass off and made my way to America.."

Jefferson sat there in shock. All that happened to a young kid. "Alexander... I'm so, so sorry.." Thomas hugged his crying boyfriend tightly. 

"Please don't l-leave me like everyone else did.. I can't deal with another heart break.." he struggled to say anything. 

Thomas let go and looked at Alex. "No matter what.. I'll never leave you alone again." He then pulled Alex into a kiss.

"Alex.. I love you.."


	14. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Violence

"Thomas.." Alex sighed, Looking for his boyfriend. "Can you maybe get me another pain killer?"

Jefferson was sitting on the couch watching TV. Without even hesitating he stood up and went to the cabinet, Grabbing pills and a cup of water for Alex. "Pain still not going away?" He said as he handed the pills away.

Hamilton shook his head and took the pill, Laying back down in bed. "I'm feeling a lot better though.." Alexander gave a small smile, clearly lying.

Thomas nodded, sitting on the bed beside his boyfriend. "You should head to class today, I'll walk you there and back. Please? You need to start going again." Jefferson begged.

The small boy sat up, Leaning on his boyfriends shoulder. "I guess I could go.. Only if you promise to do something for me," Alex grinned as he leaned over and started kissing his boyfriends neck.

his face turned red but he nodded. "Fine. Now get your ass up and get ready." Thomas quickly stood up, Leaving Hamilton to fall on the bed.

Alexander chuckled and stood up, looking for whatever closes he had clean at the time. "Can you make me a coffee before class? I have a feeling i'll have a lot to do after class.. So much catching up." Hamilton sighed as he got dressed.

Quickly, Thomas began making coffee as his boyfriend got dressed behind him. He turned his head slightly and got hit in the face with a shirt. "No looking" Alex chuckled

After Alexander was finished he snuck up behind his boyfriend, Hugging him from behind. "What did I do to deserve such a sweet boyfriend?" He smiled, Kissing Jefferson's cheek.

After the coffee was done Alex grabbed it with one hand, using his other to hold Thomas's hand and walking out the dorms, Heading to his first class. Jefferson looked around as they walked, Looking for two specific people. As they got to the building Alex let go of his hand, kissing his boyfriend before leaving for class. "I'll see you in a few hours."

When Thomas finished saying goodbye to Alex he got a phone call from his friend, James. "Ya what is it? wait.. Really? Thanks!" And the call ended like that.

James saw the two brats who beat up Alexander just heading back on campus, Perfect. He ran to where he was told they were and.. his friend was right. "Hey assholes!" Thomas yelled, Seeing the two boys look terrified.

He walked over to them, Ready for whatever was to come. "So, I thought I told you to fuck off and leave my little Alex alone.. You both clearly failed." He glared at them as he grabbed one of their shirt collars, Pushing the other to the ground.

Thomas wasn't a fan of violence, He wasn't a bad guy, Just hated it when people he loved got hurt. Honestly, He was terrified but he wasn't going to let Alex get hurt again.. Even if he had to get hurt protecting Alex. "You guys fucked up this time.." He mumbled.

The fight was a blur. He couldn't remember it. The last thing he saw was both the guys passed out on the floor before he himself passed out.

Hamilton's class finally ended. He waited outside for Thomas. He kept waiting and waiting, His boyfriend never arrived. Alexanders phone began to ring. It was Aaron Burr. "Dude! Thomas just got arrested with like two other people. Apparently they all got into a fight!" Burr yelled on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick self advertisement oops. So I started writing another Hamilton fic. Its a gang AU and the main paring is lams. If you wanna check it out i'm warning you now its not all fluff. Its going to get.. Pretty messed up. I really like it so I hope some of you guys check it out!


	15. Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> Depression

After hearing what happened to Thomas Alex rushed to the police station. "H-Hello," he stuttered at the front desk.

"Yes? Can I help you?" The woman spoke, looking down on Hamilton.

"J-Jefferson.. Thomas Jefferson. He got arrested.. is he going to get out soon? What's going to happen to him?" Alexander was a nervous wreck.

The woman sighed, turning around and reading a few papers before turning back. "Mr. Jefferson just got in here recently. I can't tell you anything, Sorry."

Alex slammed his hands on the desk. "I'm his boyfriend! Please, I need to know when he's coming home.." the boy begged.

The woman sighed once more. "Boyfriend? Fine. Expect him back in a few days, now leave." She was clearly getting annoyed.

Alex thanked her before walking out of the police station. To his surprise James Madison was waiting outside in a car for him. "Get in." James opened the door for him.

Without hesitation Alexander nodded and sat down, closing the door. "Now sit here, shut up and I'll drive you home. "

Alex looked over at James confused as he started driving. "Why did you pick me up..?" The small boy sighed., looking down.

James turned the music on low and kept driving. "My best friend just got arrested. Of course I was going to see how things were. Also if I let you walk home late at night he may kill me.." Madison chuckled, thinking of Thomas.

When they got back to the dorms and James walked Alex to his. "Hey, Take care of yourself until Thomas gets back okay? He'll feel terrible when he comes back, don't make things any harder then they have to be." James sighed and walked away as Hamilton entered his room.

Alexander went in his room, quickly heading to his boyfriend's bed and laying down. He finally broke down. He laid there and couldn't stop dying. "It's all my fault.. I'm the reason he got into that fight..I'm the reason he got arrested!" Alex began blaming himself for everything, Falling into a deeper depression.

he laid there in his boyfriend's bed, Not having a clue what to do. What could he do? "He's going to hate me.. When he comes back he's going to leave me.. He can't leave me! I'm nothing without him!" Alex began yelling to himself, A total wreck.

Alex wouldn't leave his room for the next few days. In fact he barely moved. He just stayed there in his boyfriend's bed, Waiting and waiting. He was a mess by himself. A few days passed and no one had heard from him or Jefferson. His friends began to worry. "Alex?" John knocked.

He sighed,Waiting a few minutes before just walking in. "Oh my god Alex, You look terrible.." The male yelled, Running closer to his friend and sitting beside him.

John waiting a few seconds to see if Alex did anything before pulling his friend into a needed hug. "Dude, You can't let this get to you like this.. I heard that he's actually being released today.. From what I heard no charges. Something about the other guys and a hate crime or something? I don't really know.. Just Cheer up!" He cheered as he kept his good friend in a hug.

Just as he finished talked a knock on the door came. "Hey Alex... You home? I kinda well, Lost my key.." It was Jefferson.

Hamilton quickly got free of his friends hug and ran to the door, quickly opening it and hugging his boyfriend. "Oh my god, I missed you so much!" Alex exclaimed.

John sat there awkwardly before walking out. "I'll leave you too be.." He seemed sad as he walked out of the room.

Thomas picked up the smaller male, Walking into the room and closing the door behind them. "Why are your eyes so red? Honey.. Please take care of yourself." He sighed before sitting down, His boyfriend on his lap.

Alexander wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist before leaning his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for awhile, Who knows how long, Just enjoying each others company once more. This was a feeling Alex loved and never wanted to go away again. He looked up at his boyfriend, giving him a gentle smile before pulling him into a passionate kiss, Pulling away a minute later. "I have an idea for a little welcome home gift~" Hamilton's face turned bright red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is most likely smut. Just a heads up. 
> 
> Another thing- Should I start updating this like on a schedule?  
> An example being I update Monday, Wednesday and Friday. The weekend could be a chance for maybe surprise updates.


	16. Oh Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know. I got an idea and wrote it. This smutty chapter doesn't progress the story much and if you need to you can skip it.

"Alex! Here. Put this on~" Jefferson cheered as he ran over to Hamilton.

His boyfriend looked at it confused. "Um.. Why should I? What is it even?"

Jefferson grinned and threw his arm around Alexander, whispering in his ear. "It's something I bought awhile ago. I Bet you'll look really cute in it," He moved away and crossed his arms "And you should put it on because ive missed you and i got in a fight for you.. I could have gotten in trouble" Jefferson tried his best to guilt trip Alex into wearing what he had handed him.

Alexander sighed, Looking down at the ground. "Fine.. I'll wear it since you want me to.." He mumbled before walking off into the bathroom.

When he got there he opened the bag and his jaw dropped. What did he just get himself into? Oh God. Alex pulled out what seemed to be a dress of some sort and began putting it on, Regretting everything.

Thomas sat down on his bed and waited to see his wonderful boyfriend walk out. A few minutes later that's exactly what happened. Alexander walked out of the bathroom, His face bright red. the thing Thomas wanted him to wear was a skimpy maids dress. He hated it. Alex kept trying to pull it down in the back since it barely covered his ass. The second Thomas saw him his face went bright red. "Thomas.. Where did you even get this?" Alex mumbled, Walking over to him embarrassed.

Jefferson grinned and stood up, walking around Alex and checking him out. "That's not important. What's important right now is how fucking sexy you look." He grinned and slapped his ass gently before sitting back down on the bed, The whole thing clearly exciting him.

Thomas patted his they, Meaning for Alex to come sit down. "Come sit down on my lap~" He said in a very demanding way.

Alex blushed even more when Thomas said that and listened, Walking over and sitting down on his lap, Wrapping his legs around his waist. "Do you like this dress Alex?"

He looked away and nodded slightly "Y-Yes," He stuttered as his boyfriend began kissing his neck.

Thomas loved his reactions. He began gently biting his neck, Leaving marks. "Well, It would be a waste to just take off the dress.. Wanna have a bit more fun?"

Hamilton quickly knew what he was referring to and nodded, Getting into the mood. "It would be a shame if we let this all go to waste.."

Jefferson grinned and quickly pulled his boyfriend into a messy kiss, Pulling away only when they needed air. After a bit Thomas pulled away, Lifting up his boyfriend and began taking off his boxers he had kept on while putting on the dress. "W-Wait.. be careful.. This is my first time doing this with another guy.." Alex seemed embarrassed to say that.

Thomas looked slightly shocked but nodded, Chuckling. "Shocking, I thought you would have at least done it once. With like john or something, Whatever. Of course i'll be gentle babe. If you want this to stop at anytime just say so," He wanted to make sure Alex was comfortable at all times.

Alex nodded and thomas reached over to his end table, Grabbing some lube and putting it on his his hand before throwing it who knows where. He lifted up his boyfriend who was still sitting on his, slowly moving his fingers around his entrance as he watched his boyfriend fidget. "D-Don't tease me Thomas, Please.." He sounded so needy.

Thomas grinned before putting in a finger, Preparing Alex before putting in another. Alexander bit his lip, Trying to hide a moan. "Ready for more?" Thomas checked, Moving Alex onto the bed. 

Alex nodded and Thomas was about to move before being pushed down onto the bed. "Now you stay like that~" Alex smirked as he looked down on his boyfriend, His eyes full of lust.

Thomas was shocked but nodded, Letting his boyfriend do as he wanted. Alex crawled over top of Jefferson and threw off his pants and boxers, Blushing as he revealed everything. "Don't act like you haven't seen it before," Thomas chuckled.

Alex blushed bright and moved over top, Slowly lowering himself onto Thomas and letting out a loud moan. "F-Fuck," Alex let out a moan mixed with pain and pleasure.

It took him a few seconds to get used to the feeling and when he was reading he slowly moved up and down again, His hands pushed against his boyfriends chest. Thomas bit his lip and looked up at Alex. God.. He looked so hot when he was like that.

Alexander kept moving, Each movement getting faster. "Thomas~" He moaned out His boyfriend's name which drove Jefferson crazy, Making him buck his hips.

That only made Alex moan even louder. He didn't care who could hear him. "T-Thomas I'm getting close.." He moaned out, Looking down on his boyfriend.

Jefferson looked up at Hamilton, biting his lip. "So am I.." he struggled to say without letting out a moan.

Alex finished with a loud moan and kept going until Thomas finished shortly after. Hamilton stayed sitting there, Catching his breath and looking at his boyfriend and his bed. "Oops.. We kind of made a mess.." He blushed brightly.

Thomas chuckled and moved Alex beside him on the bed, cuddling up to him. "We can take care of that later.. Let's just rest now. I'm sure you need it."

Alex nodded and stayed close to his boyfriend, Still trying to catch his breath. "Hey Hamilton.." Thomas mumbled. "Thanks for the best welcome home gift."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is like one of my first times writing smut. Um, ya. It was interesting all right


	17. The Morning After

"Oh god.. What time is it?" Alexander mumbled as he slowly woke up, Looking around the room.

Usually Thomas would have been up by now with a coffee, waiting for him. This morning was different. Jefferson just happened to be lying asleep beside Hamilton, Naked. His face turned bright red as all the memories from last night came back. Quickly, he tried to get out of bed to find his clothes and almost fell. His body hurt him. Why? Wait.. Oh God, Never mind. He knew exactly why.

Alexander managed to find a pair of boxers and a shirt. It wasn't his but he honestly didn't care at this point. He slowly made his way to the coffee machine and started making some for him and Thomas. He stayed there waiting and a few minutes later he felt something wrap around him. "Morning babe~" Thomas whispered into Alexander's ear

Alex's face quickly turned bright red and he just leaned over, Kissing him on the cheek. "Ya, good morning. Make some noise next time so you don't scare me.." He mumbled as he looked down.

Jefferson moved away, Sitting at the table as he started laughing. "Do we really need much noise? I think you made enough of that last night." He started teasing Alex.

Hamilton quickly grabbed the coffee and sat across from Jefferson, Face red as can be. "Well I'm in pain so screw you." He glared over at Jefferson as he handed him his coffee.

Thomas leaned back in his chair and took a sip of his coffee, Staying quiet for a second before mumbling something under his breath. "Kinda already did screw you." It was quiet enough so Hamilton didn't hear.

Alex just looked confused as he sipped his coffee before he looked at his phone which he left on the table the night before. Oh good, No work or classes today. He probably couldn't even go anywhere today. "So Thomas, Any plans today?"

Thomas sat there, Drinking his coffee as he had to think. "No? I don't think I have any classes today." He just shrugged. "Missing like a week of school made me forget when I actually do have classes."

Alexander sighed as he said that. "You should focus more on school.. it's pretty important." He really did believe that.

Jefferson just shrugged it off as if it was nothing. He was only here because his parents wanted him to be here, He didn't though he did want to make his parents proud, No matter how much it took. "Ya, I Will.. Just not today." He just leaned back in his chair.

Hamilton was about to say something before he heard a phone ring. It wasn't his. Jefferson quickly took out his phone and rushed outside. It must have been something important then. Alexander stood up with his coffee, Making his way to his desk to check his work schedule. He had been taking so much time off of everything. He had to get his life back in check. It wouldn't be that hard since Thomas was back again.

After a while Jefferson came rushing back into the room, Throwing around everything as he pulled out a bag and started packing it. Alex looked slightly panicked as he turned around, Watching his boyfriend just act crazy. "Babe, Babe!" It took him a second to get Thomas's attention. "What are you doing?"

Alexander stood up slowly, Making his way to Jefferson as fast as he could.. It wasn't that fast. He just stayed in his panicked state, Throwing things into a bag. "I have to leave for about a week.. My mom wants to see me!" Hearing those few words just broke Alexander.


	18. When He's Gone

"Why? Why do you have to leave? I just got you back!" Alexander yelled as Thomas frantically ran around the room.

He was packing and barely paying attention to his boyfriend. "I haven't seen my mother in years. She already bought me a plane ticket." Thomas just seemed so happy about leaving Alex again.

It really did hurt him. He left him once already, Why again? "But babe.. Can't this trip wait? Please! I just got you back!" you could hear in his voice how much he was hurting.

Thomas didn't notice a thing. He just kept packing. "I have to be in the airport in around two hours.. Maybe i could go get a haircut or something. How do I impress her? What does she even like anymore? Oh maybe I could buy her flowers on the way to her house!" He was too busy talking to notice Alex in the corner of the room almost having a break down.

He quickly finished packing and set all his bags on his bed. "I haven't seen her in years.. Will she even like me? Alex.. It's all going to work out with her right?" He went to him for confirmation.

Alex turned around to quickly wipe his tears before answering. "Y-Ya.. I'm sure she will be very happy to see you again. Who wouldn't?" He let out a small chuckle, Trying to hide the pain.

It clearly worked. Jefferson ran up to Hamilton and pulled him into a hug. "I can't wait! I think I'll head out now. Missing the plane would be terrible. I'll be back in a week okay? We have enough food in here so you won't really need to go out much." He grabbed his bags and began walking towards the door.

Alexander just followed behind him, Looking down as they walked. Before he knew it Thomas pulled him into another hug. This one seemed more passionate. "I'm sorry I have to leave again! I promise I'll make it up to you when I come home.." A grin grew on his face as he whispered into Alexander's ear.

With that he was gone, Leaving Alex in the room all alone again.. For a week. Maybe this was good. This could give him time to think about what Thomas really meant to him, What he really meant to Thomas.

Alexander decided to make the best of the time he had alone. At least he would try. He pulled up a book and turned on some music to try and relax. He failed terribly. Hamilton sat there for hours doing nothing until he heard a knock on the door. Did Thomas come back?

He quickly ran towards the door and swung it open. It wasn't Thomas. It was his friend John. "Hey John.. Whats up?" Alex did his best to sound happy.

John stood there for a second before breaking down in tears. "She left me.. She broke up with me!" He quickly hugged Alexander.

Alex stood there shocked for a second before leading him into the room and sitting him down on the couch. Looks like he wasn't the only one having a rough night. "Wait, Peggy broke up with you? I'm so sorry!" He really did feel bad for his friend.

It seemed like John really did love Peggy. After a few minutes of crying it seemed like his tears were almost dried up. "Hey, Looks like we're both having a shitty night. Thomas is gone for the week. Let's.. Lets just hang out like we used to." The thought of this made Alex pretty happy.

Once John calmed down and agreed Alex quickly went to the fridge and grabbed a pack of beer Jefferson had bought awhile ago. He passed one to John and opened one for himself. "Lets just take a break from everything and drink." Alexander chuckled before sitting down beside John again.

A few hours and many beers later they still sat on the couch, Now just talking and laughing. It was just like in highschool when John used to sneak his parents beers for them. "Heyy Alex.." John slurred his words as he tried to talk, Clearly drunk.

"I gotta be honest hear," He tried to keep a straight face. "I'm kinda happy Peggy broke up with me. She always complained and said I didn't feel the same way as she did, That my heart was with someone else. She wasn't really wrong though. I guess I like you better then her," John shrugged it off as if he said nothing.

Alexander took another sip of drinking before laughing. "Hahah, Oh wow. I must be a guy magnet." He grinned as he leaned his head on John's shoulder, Clearly not thinking straight.

One thing led to another and before he knew it they were kissing.. Well making out. Alex wanted to say no, Say he couldn't do this to thomas but he never said no. Something about this kiss felt more real than what Thomas gave him. It felt like John truly cared about him.

Shortly after, John lead Alex to the bed and things kept escalating from there. "Someone's sure enjoying himself," John purred into his friend's ear as he listened to his moaning.

Alex was a drunk, Hot mess at this point. John felt so great. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking. Maybe it was how he actually felt. "J-Just shut up and keep going!"

His memories went blank shortly after that. Next thing he knew it was morning. Hamilton woke up beside John, Naked. Oh god. Before he had any time to process anything his phone Rang. It was Thomas. "Hey babe! I just wanted to call and say good morning.. And sorry. I kinda rushed out of there yesterday."

Alexander hesitated before he replied. "Um, Ya. No problem! Hey.. I have to go, I have early morning class. Bye, I miss you!" He quickly replied before ending the call there.

What did he do last night? Okay he knew what he did. John. Well more like the other way around but that didn't matter. He just.. He just cheated on Thomas. It was a drunken mistake but he enjoyed it. Everything felt so wrong yet.. so right at the same time. "Oh, Morning Alexander." He heard the other male start talking.

John sat up beside Alex and kissed him on the cheek, Not even thinking. "Hah, Last night was sure fun."


	19. What's Right?

Since the night before Alexander hadn't talked to anyone, Even Thomas. He had been ignoring all of his and John's calls. He needed time to think, To breath. What he did was stupid. It was wrong! Even if it felt so right.. He loved Thomas and Thomas loved him. Right? Of course!

His phone began to ring again, Interrupting his train of thought. Was It John? Maybe Thomas? Alex quickly grabbed his phone and saw the caller id. It was Lafayette. Thank god.. "Hey!" Alexander answered quickly, Doing his best to sound okay.

His friend's were throwing a party and wanted him to come. It could be a good break from everything he thought. Having a few drinks with friends.. Ya! "Sure, Ya I'll stop by tonight. Thanks for the invite."

Alexander needed a break from thinking. Getting wasted wasn't the best idea but it was better than just sitting alone feeling like shit. Alex was a stupid drunk but he could say the same about sober him. The party was in a few hours so he didn't have time to think about all that, He had to get ready.

Alex took his time getting ready. He was thinking too much and before he knew it the party was starting. He rushed over to his friends place, Aaron burr's house. Alexander walked into the house to see all his friends were there, Including John. "Oh, Hey guys." He walked over to them slowly.

Lafayette saw him and immediately threw his arms around him. "Alex! Long time no see!" He had clearly already been drinking.

Hercules chuckled and pulled Lafayette off of him. "Babe, We saw Alex a few days ago. Leave him be okay?" He held him happily, Kissing his cheek.

Alexander walked over to the table before seeing John. "Hey John, Lafayette already started drinking I see." He tried his best to talk to him casually.

John was a little Shocked to see Alex actually talking to him. He quickly finished his drink before setting it down and turning to Alexander. "Hah, Ya. He's always been the type to start drinking the second he gets to the party. I'm actually surprised you're here. You've never been the party type."

That was true. Alex usually did his best to avoid parties. He never enjoyed all the socializing but he gave it a chance tonight. "I mean.. I decided to get out for once. Gotta have a bit of fun before Thomas comes back. I don't think he'll be happy I've been out partying."

Alexander stood there a second, Thinking of something. He hesitated before chugging his drink and moving his arm around John. "I'm sure you can help me with that. Right?" He gave him a little wink.

Did he really just do that? Why? This time he couldn't blame it on the alcohol. This was all him. Before John had a chance to reply someone called over Alex, It was Burr. "Awe, Looks like I'm Mr.Popular tonight. I'll be back. Don't have to much fun without me." He leaned over and kissed John's cheek before going over and checking up with Burr.

To his surprise Aaron was with a bunch of guys passing around a blunt. Burr was high. Oh wow. "Heyy buddy! Come on, Sit down with us and take a hit." Burr put his arms around Alexander and pulled him onto his lap.

Alex sat there awkwardly as Burr took another hit. It took him a second before he passed it to Alexander. He sad there for a second before shrugging and taking a hit. He had done a few different types of drugs before. Most of his high school years were spent high even though he wouldn't admit it. One more time wouldn't hurt.

That one more time was a mistake. That one more time lead to many more mistakes. Everyone began playing truth or dare because why not. A bunch of high guys playing truth or dare. What was the worst thing that could happen? "Alex! I dare you to kiss Burr!"

Alex sat there for a second before turning around on Burrs lap and giving him a quick peck on the lips without even thinking. A second later Aaron pulled him back into the kiss, Deepening it quickly. Now sitting on Aarons lap, legs wrapped around his waist, Making out. People saw but no one really said anything. It was a party. No one cared.. Except for a friend of Thomas. A quick flash of light went of in the room as someone took a picture. Alexander was too into the kiss to notice.

A few hours after the party had ended he went home. The second he got back he got a phone call. Oh no, It was Thomas. At this point he began to sober up. Alex quickly answered the call and was scared to know what would happen next. "Alex!" He didn't sound that mad. "James sent me a picture from a few hours ago... He told me you had been smoking shortly before that. Alex you were doing drugs?"

Alexander sat there in silence as he listened to Jefferson talk. "B-Babe wait.. I-I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized for everything that happened with Burr.

Thomas let out a soft sigh from the other side of the phone. "I'm not mad at that.. You were high. You didn't know better/ Why were you high? Alexander I thought you weren't like that."

He quickly tried to think of what to say. "I... I was sad so I went to a party with my friend's. I needed to get out of the house. I was offered a hit so.. I took it. Thomas I miss you so much. Please don't be mad... I don't like Burr. I love you! I love you so much! Please.. Please don't leave me!" Alex was almost begging at this point.

Thomas stayed silent for a bit before coming up with a reply. "I know you love me.. I love you as well. Alex, Don't do that at a party again. I'm fine with you going to parties.. I have no reason to stop you just.. please be careful. I'm not mad. I'm just worried. I shouldn't have left. I'll be back in a few days then we can talk about it. Go get some sleep now.. I love you." With that he ended the call.

He found out about what happened with Burr. Did people see him flirting with John? It was too late to back out of the hole he had dug himself now. Better enjoy it while he could.. He pulled out his phone quickly. "Hey John, Why don't you come over?"


	20. A Mess

Alexander anxiously waited for Thomas. He was supposed to come home today. Since the phone call a few days ago he heard nothing from Thomas and A lot from John. He had been coming over every night and left shortly before Thomas was supposed to come home. Alex sat on Thomas's bed, Wrapped up in a blanket. He just sat there waiting, Worrying.

Minutes felt like hours. He just kept waiting until he heard the door slowly open. It was Thomas. Alexander just sat there and watched him, Not knowing what to say. Thomas quickly got into the room, Closing the door and dropping his bags. To Alexander's surprise he quickly made his way to Alex and pulled him into a tight hug. He seemed very upset yet.. He could tell it wasn't about the party. Alex stayed still for a second before moving his arms around him. "Babe.. Are you okay?" He mumbled softly.

Thomas stayed there just hugging him in silence before he just broke down. "I-I shouldn't have left.. I shouldn't have seen my mother. She hates me now. Alex.. All my family hates me now! I.. I don't know what to do. I'm all alone now.." He began crying out.

Alex sat there in silence. He felt bad for Thomas yet.. Something about this all made him mad. Alexander had no family anymore but he wasnt alone. He had Thomas. It was as if he didn't acknowledge Alexander and all he had done for Thomas. All the pain he felt because of him.. All the sadness he had caused. "I.. I'm sorry babe." That was all he managed to mutter.

His boyfriend stayed there just holding Hamilton for a few minutes, no talking. After a bit Alexander needed to break the silence. "Thomas... please get off me.." He needed his space right now. 

Jefferson was shocked when he heard that but he nodded, slowly backing away. "O-Oh.. ya I'm sorry." He mumbled as he backed away. 

Alex just laid back on the bed, trying his best not to break down again. He messed up big time. Him or John... He didn't know what to do. As Alexander kept thinking Jefferson began to put away his stuff and cleaning around the room a bit. "This place is a mess.." He began to worry. 

Was Alex okay when he was left alone? There were beer cans and broken bottles scattered around the room. "Alexander.. did you drink all these?" Thomas quickly questioned.

Hamilton rolled over so he was facing Jefferson and nodded. "I had John over. He drank a few I think.." Alexander shrugged before sitting back up. 

Thomas seemed to be getting angry at this point. "Alex.. for fuck sake! First you smoked weed now you've been drinking a lot. That's not good!" He threw a bottle he had picked up on the ground, causing it to break. 

The sudden noise and yelling make Alexander quickly get scared. "A-Ah.. I'm sorry Thomas!" Alex quickly sat up and tried to hide himself from Thomas sight with a blanket, just afraid.

Thomas was still mad but got concerned at how scared Alex got. Alex had never told Thomas about this but he had been in an abusive relationship before so his automatic response was go apologize and hide. "I-Im sorry I made you mad.." he dropped the blanket, quickly looking down at the bed and avoiding eye contact.

Thomas quickly sat down beside Alexander, calmed down now. "Babe... holy shit I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

Alex hesitated before slowly grabbing his boyfriend's hand. "No.. I-I'm sorry.. You.. You aren't him. You would never hurt me on purposes." He quickly moved over, sitting on his lap and hugging him tightly, trying to seem like he was fine. 

His boyfriend hesitated before moving his arms around Alex. "What do you mean.. I'm not him?" 

Alexander sat there quietly, burying his face in his boyfriends shoulder. "A-ahh it's nothing babe.. don't worry about it." He quickly looked back up smiling before getting off of Thomas. "I'll start cleaning this place up. I made the mess so it's only fair I clean."

He quickly started picking up bottles just to avoid the conversation. "Oh I bet you have a lot of school work to catch up on. You missed a lot." His voice was still shaky as he spoke. 

Thomas sat on the bed, just watching Alexander. "I.. Ya I probably do." He thought for a second before standing up and heading towards the door. 

He quickly opened it and stepped out. "I'm gonna see if any of the teachers are around.." he mumbled before closing the door. 

With that Alex was alone... Again. He tried to keep cleaning but couldn't stop the tears from falling down. This was all his fault. Thomas was angry all because of him.


End file.
